


Something New

by starlight89



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 15:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8019961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight89/pseuds/starlight89





	Something New

Prologue

The day was cloudy, a gust of wind swept by blowing dust in its wake. Ella pulled her pullover tighter around her, her coiled dark hair hangin limply over a soft oval face with shadowed eyes and a shaking mouth, clothes too thin to keep her warm enough. She turned her head up to the slowly darkening sky that hinted of rain and she sighed. “If Only,” she said, voice defeated and lost, “If only I had done it differently” , with another soft sign, she wrapped her arms around herself, held on tight and let the drizzle wet of the rain hide her tears.

 

Chapter 1  
“Its coming down!, watch out down there” called out Fred as he pushed, the last of the rubbish out the first floor widow. Ella looked up and grimaced as the yard was covered in dust and dirt. “Are you done?, Fred” asked Ella as she walked out of her ground floor flat, cleaning her hands on the blue apron she had worn over a soft green top and Capri pants, her dark think hair drifting behind her in its usual coil.

A smiling face looked down at her, black thinning hair dusted with debris and all forms of dirt, not a typically handsome man, Fred, he had more of a comfortable look, like a well worn sweater . Ella mused. As her good natured landlord waved towards her, “ Almost done, just have to sweep the place” he called out. Ella smiled, “ Come in for some tea after you’re done” She said as she made her way back to inside her flat, wondering distractedly about the person who would be renting the first floor.

‘The Oriental’ was a block of flats that was located in central Bangalore, surrounded by houses and parks. It was a premium residential area that was very close to Ella’s university. She had rented the flat a couple of months ago once she started her new job. Oriental was not a very big building or a very modern one, but it made up for its lack by being close to all the bus stands and had some reasonably good residents. Ella’s landlord made sure to keep thins in tip top shape and tended to the problems of his tenants which had endeared the place to its residents. The building was surrounded by trees and tended to be cool during the summer. Ella cast a look at the building, sun shine fading into the evening, the green paint looked a bit peaky, and there was a lack of symmetry to the various floors of flats. It may not be a beautiful sight, she thought, but it was where she was finally putting down roots.

She went into her tiny kitchen, with its scarce amenities and smiled. It may not be what one would consider a great place, but it was her home, all hers and that was enough. With a happy smile she started preparing the tea, putting the kettle on the stove and pulling down the box of tea from a shelf. Whoever the new person was going to be it really didn’t matter. She had started living her dream and that’s all that counted.

Chapter 2

Ella adjusted her dupata as she moved out of her flat, after a check to make sure she had everything she needed. She walked briskly up the pavement enjoying the quiet of the morning. Most people would still be asleep, at this early time of day, she thought pushing her head up to catch some warmth from the slowly wakening sun.

She pushed open the gates to the college, smiling a hello at the night watchman. Waving at the servants sweeping up the grounds, she walked to her personal realm, where what she said and did was law. THE LIBRARY.


End file.
